


Danny and the Volvo of Doom

by tommygirl



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: Danny gets himself hurt.  Casey worries.  And Dan really just wants to make out with his boyfriend on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/gifts).



> It's been awhile since I've written some Sports Night and now I think I need to re-watch the show. Happy holidays! Hope you enjoy it!

“What the hell happened to you?” Casey asked as Dan walked into their office.

Dan tried to shrug out of his coat without wincing at the horrible pain and replied, “What are you talking about?”

Casey gave Dan his patent “I know you Danny so talk now and save me the trouble” look.  Dan never liked that look as it never ended well for him.   He leaned back in his chair and said, “Danny…”

"I decided to enjoy the nice weather and go for a walk.  It did not end well."

"That really explains a lot," Casey said.  He continued to look Danny over and sighed.  "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to pull it out of you?"

Dan held up his hand and said, “No, not the Danny sigh _and_ look.  I can’t handle both of them right now when it hurts to breathe.”

If Dan weren’t in excruciating pain, he would’ve found it amusing how quickly Casey jumped out of his chair and started pawing at Dan.  Dan swatted him away, causing pain to flare in his chest and eliciting a groan, which just egged Casey on.  “Weren’t you the one with the long list of rules about personal and professional behavior and where each was appropriate?”

"You still haven't answered my question.  What happened and why do you look like you were hit by a bus?”

“It was a Volvo and it was more embarrassing then anything.  Thank God I’m a low man on the paparazzi totem pole because that’s one humiliation I didn’t want to see end up on the internet.”

Casey stopped grabbing at him and said, “Did you just…”

“It’s not a big deal.  I got attacked by a bug, lost my balance and started to fall into the street.  Fortunately, a car was there to brace my fall.  Stupid bug got away.  Vengeance will be mine."

"This was caused by a bug?"

"Indirectly.  You know how I feel about mosquitoes."

"I know I shouldn't have let you watch that special on West Nile," Casey retorted.  He manhandled Dan onto the sofa and added, "Where does it hurt?"

Dan said, “If I knew a car accident would get me groped at work, I would’ve done it years ago.”

"Can you be serious for one minute?  You don't look good."

"I'm no relationship expert, but I'm pretty sure that won't keep the romance alive."

Casey rolled his eyes and asked, “Why didn’t you go to the hospital?  Maybe I should take you to the hospital.”

“We’ve got a show in four hours.  I don’t have time for a hospital visit.  I’ll be fine.”

“You could have internal injuries.”

“I don’t.”

“You said it hurt to breathe, Danny.”

"It does.  A little.  But I can handle it," Dan replied with a shrug.  That was another huge mistake because his whole back cried out in agony.  He leaned back on the couch and said, “I once jumped out the window of my second floor dorm room and laughed it off.”

“You were once nineteen years old and even stupider than you are now,” Casey countered.

“You calling me old?”

“You are old.”

“You’re older.”

“And wiser.  We’re going to the hospital, Danny.  These ribs look bad.”

"Get a medical degree when my back was turned?"

"Danny..."

“And the ribs weren't caused by the car.  That was from the little old lady hitting me with her purse for scaring her.  Like I flung myself on her car for a hoot.”

“Did you just say ‘hoot’?  You definitely need a hospital.”

Danny grabbed Casey’s hands before he could continue his assessment of Dan’s injuries.  He said, “I’m fine, Case.”

Casey shook his head and said, “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.  You’re trying to turn me gray.”

“As you pointed out, you are older.”

Casey reached out and ran his fingers through Danny’s hair.  Danny figured he really must’ve looked bad off because Casey was adamant about keeping professional and personal separate as much as possible.  Danny didn’t know why since their whole lives were a weird mix and everyone already knew they were together…but for his own sanity, Danny chose to go with it.  Casey shot him a fond look and said, “Alright.  You’ve got to write tonight’s introduction.”

Danny arched an eyebrow.  “You’re letting this go?”

"Yep."

"You never let anything go.  I'm still hearing about the suit jacket I lost ten years ago."

"That was my lucky suit."

"Obviously not if it got lost."

Casey stood up and said, “I’m running across the street to grab a sandwich and pick you up some first aid stuff.  We’ll go from there.”

“Knew it was too good to be true.”

“Yes, how horrible of me to want to make sure you live to see another day.”

“It’s honestly not that bad.”

“It’d be more convincing if you weren’t grimacing every time you breathed.”

“Okay.  I’ll concede that there is a chance I could use a hospital.  I did consider it for a minute there, but it seemed so far away and we have a show.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But you love me.”

Casey muttered under his breath as he grabbed his jacket.  He said, “I’m sending Kim in here until I get back.”

“Fine.”

“And once I know for sure that you're actually okay, do not think for a second that I won’t hold this over your head for years to come,” Casey replied. 

"Because, as we established, you do not let anything go," Danny responded with a solemn nod.  He knew he was being a shit, especially since this wasn't anything he wouldn't do to Casey if the roles were reversed. 

Casey moved back into Danny’s personal space, leaned down, and kissed him.  Dan pulled Casey closer and tried to enjoy the moment.  He still wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky, definitely didn’t think he deserved it, but he loved Casey and for some reason the guy loved him too.  Danny grinned as they separated and said, “Forget the store.  Stay here and take advantage of me in my weakened state.”

“Yeah right.  Because what I want is to end up on one of those shows about sex sending you to the ER.”

“That’s the actual name of the show.  And I’m still not sure how that guy got that-“

“-no.  Not happening.”

“You’re no fun.  I’m going to call you Casey-no-fun.”

Casey kissed him again and said, “Work with me here, Danny.  I’m kinda freaking out at the moment.”

“I can see that.”

“If something happens to you…”

“It won’t.  I’m okay,” Danny replied.  Off the look on Casey’s face, he amended, “I’ve been better, but I’m not dying.  It’s some bad bruising and excruciating pain, but I’ll manage.”

“Just that.”

“Look.  I promise if it gets worse, I’ll let you take me to any doctor you want, but if the humiliation doesn’t kill me, none of these cuts and bruises will.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Casey replied.

Danny squeezed his hand and said, “I still think it would be more fun to let me debauch you on this couch.”

“And have Dana and Natalie catch us and upload it on YouTube?  Not happening.  I’ll be back soon.  Get the introduction done and try not to fall down any elevator shafts while I’m gone.”

“So lucky I love you, jackass,” Danny replied, though there was no heat to his voice. 

“Feeling’s mutual, Danny.”


End file.
